No creo
by Nami Ali Shion
Summary: HarryxDraco... Sé que no es el momento, Para que pase algo, Yo quiero volverte a ver... pliss dejen reviews
1. introduccion

Nami: tenia resto de ganas de escribir sobre esta pareja, pero algo como medio universo alterno, ósea que Sirius siguiera vivo… y aquí estoy…

Shevi: ¿pero solo la introducción?

Nami: n.n hasta ahora estoy diseñando el fic, pero tratare de mantenerme actualizándolo constantemente

Ayumi: ¬¬ si claro! Eso dices siempre

Nami: lo prometo! Ahora si al fic…

Shevi: Nami Shion no es dueña de Harry Potter y no busca ganancias… esto es un fic Flash así que si no les gusta el género es mejor que abandonen inmediatamente

**Introducción**

Harry Dio un largo suspiro y se recostó en el regazo de su acompañante; el día era perfecto: un sábado soleado, en los jardines del castillo los cuales estaban muy florecidos, con la compañía perfecta… era la situación perfecta.

Ahora que Voldemort estaba muerto, el mundo mágico estaba en paz y Harry se había quitado un gran peso de encima… pero no lo hizo solo; tuvo mas ayuda de la esperada y por eso gano; la vida de el sus compañeros había mejorado bastante.

El padre de Ron ahora tenia un gran poder en el ministerio dándole mas ingresos monetarios a la familia Wesley; Sirius fue absuelto de todos los delitos de los que se le acusaban y era libre, este ahora vivía con Remus un una casa muy linda en el campo y por ser tutor de Harry este también vivía con ellos mientras no estuviera en Hogwarts, Lucius fue liberado de Azkaban ya que este colaboro al final con la orden del fénix, los padres de Neville se estaban recuperando lentamente; al parecer todo al fin tenia un final feliz, pero no todo es color de rosa… los recuerdos de lo que paso aquel día, seguirían a Harry por el resto de su vida.

Pero sobre todo recordara a la persona que le dio la oportunidad de vivir, porque si no fuera por esa persona, el ahora estaría muerto al igual que Voldemort… esa persona que ahora lo estaba acompañando y con la que pensaba compartir el resto de su vida.

-¿en que piensas Harry?

-En todo lo que hemos vivido… como han cambiado las cosas de unos meses para acá ¿no lo crees así?

-tal vez… por mi esta bien… mientras tu este bien claro esta- Harry sonrió tiernamente a su acompañante

-solo espero que este ultimo año en Hogwarts pueda disfrutarlo como una persona normal… no quiero llevarme un mal recuerdo…

-… sabes que te amo Harry ¿verdad?

-si Draco, y yo también te amo

TBC…

Nami: espero que les halla gustado, y pliss háganme muy feliz y déjenme reviews


	2. me desperte soñando

**Disclaimer: Nami Shion no es dueña de Harry Potter, este Fic tiene contenido slash así que si no te gusta es mejor que no leas.**

**Titulo: no creo**

**Capitulo 1: Me desperté soñando, Que estaba a tu lado… (El canto del loco – una foto en blanco y negro)**

_Solamente oír tu voz  
Ver tu foto en blanco y negro  
Recorrer esa ciudad  
Yo ya me muero de amor_

Todavía no entiendo que paso; tu no deberías estar inconciente en esa camilla… ¡yo te salve maldita sea! Y ahora estas en estado de coma, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar ahora que estas así… dame solo una señal de que estas bien, quiero oír tu voz solo una vez mas diciéndome lo que sea… me estoy muriendo por ti y tu no reaccionas… creo que ni siquiera puedes escucharme y talvez nunca despiertas y yo estoy sentado a tu lado como un idiota esperando a que despiertes en segundos y me digas ¡Malfoy eres un idiota! O algo similar.

No soy el único que esta sufriendo Potter, tu padrino esta demasiado mal al igual que tus amigos… Wesley no hace otra cosa que culparse por tu estado, podría ser peor, pienso yo, podrías estar de verdad muerto aunque esto es aun más torturador.

_Ver la vida sin reloj  
Y contarte mis secretos  
No saber ya si besarte o esperar que salga solo  
Y vivir así  
Yo quiero vivir así  
Ni siquiera sé si sientes tú lo mismo_

Tal vez tu ni siquiera entiendas que es lo que yo siento, pero aun así sueño con el momento en que despiertes y pueda decirte esas palabras que quieren salir de mi ser desde hace muchísimo tiempo… no se si sea correspondido pero mi mente ya me esta haciendo juegos de amor, y la verdad sueño con vivir así, a tu lado sin que nada mas importe.

-Joven Malfoy, necesitamos hacerle unos exámenes, alístese que ya le traemos su silla de ruedas- dijo el medico encargado del cuidado del rubio mientras este asentía levemente y echaba un vistazo a la camilla de al lado donde estaba el salvador del mundo conectado a un montón de aparatos para mantenerlo "estable"

_Me desperté soñando  
Que estaba a tu lado  
Y me quedé pensando  
Qué tienen esas manos  
Sé que no es el momento  
Para que pase algo  
Quiero volverte a ver  
_

Los médicos hablan demasiado bajito para que yo no los oiga, se lo que dicen: que no podré volver a caminar y que estaré postrado en esta silla de ruedas para siempre; pero mientras tu estés bien todo estará bien… veo que ahora los médicos hablan con mi madre y ella llora desconsoladamente mientras mi padre la sostiene; yo solo sueño con verte levantar otra vez y que sonrías solo como tu puedes sonreír llevándote todas mis penas… y quiero estar a tu lado en ese momento… ahora solo pienso en nuestro nuevo futuro, de pronto el medico se acerca y me dice como si le doliera mas a el que a mi _"Joven Malfoy, el ataque que usted recibió en sus piernas fue muy severo…. Aunque hacemos todo lo posible, lo mas probable es que usted no pueda volver a caminar: vera usted…" _no logre entender nada mas, perdí el conocimiento, tal vez me dio mas duro de lo que creía.

_Y me siento como un niño  
Imaginándome contigo  
Como si hubiéramos ganado por habernos conocido  
Esta sensación extraña  
Que se adueña de mi cara  
Juega con esta sonrisa dibujándola a sus anchas  
Y vivir así  
Yo quiero vivir así  
Ni siquiera sé si sientes tú lo mismo_

Soñé como fue que te salve la vida, interponiéndome en el ultimo ataque de Voldemort que gracias a Dios no era un Adava porque si hubiera sido uno, ya no estaría aquí para contarlo, el ya no tenia las fuerzas suficientes para mandarte uno además ya estaba agonizando, tu ya lo habías matado… pero el ataque fue lo bastante fuerte como para dejarte inconsciente y a mi… sin mis piernas, técnicamente si las tengo pero ya no me sirven para nada.

Pero no solo soñé en ese horrible día, también soñé que estaba contigo, viviendo lo que siempre eh querido, solo viviendo por ti y porque todo estuviera bien para los dos, sonreí y sentí que mi cara de repente tenia cierto ardor… pero si eso se sentía vivir contigo, era la cosas mas buena que había sentido en mi vida; pero un pensamiento perturbante me despertó ¿sientes tu lo mismo que yo?

_Me desperté soñando  
Que estaba a tu lado  
Y me quedé pensando  
Qué tienen esas manos  
Sé que no es el momento  
Para que pase algo  
Yo quiero volverte a ver_

Desperté, abrí los ojos lentamente, al parecer me estaban trasladando a mi habitación otra vez pero había un montón de personas que no dejaban pasar… no reconocía a ninguna pero vi tus hermosos ojos esmeralda entre la multitud y no pude creerlo… habías despertado.

Solamente con oír tu voz supe que estabas bien, salte de la camilla y corrí entre la multitud quienes me miraban demasiado extrañados, llegue hasta unos escasos centímetros de ti, logre sentir tu arome a chocolate mezclado con café… olías delicioso, me miraste como si no me conocieras pero al final sonreíste y me dijiste "hola Malfoy", no supe en que momento paso pero sucedió, te abrace como nunca lo había echo, o mas bien nunca te había abrazado, y lo mejor de todo es que tu me correspondiste el abrazo… la gente nos miraba extrañados pero para mi eso no importaba ahora… además solo eran algunos médicos y enfermeras… no había nadie que conociéramos. Al correr hacia ti no me di cuenta de algo: **gracias a ti había logrado caminar, algo que creí que nunca volvería a hacer**.

_Me desperté soñando, que estaba a tu lado_

Nami: mil gracias a todas las personas que leyeron el fic y aun mas a quienes me dejaron Reviews, contestare todos en el siguiente Cáp., gracias los amo.

Ayumi: agradecimiento especial a:** sara, ****Eri mond licht**** y Cari.** Por haber dejado sus reviews

Shevi: hagan feliz a nuestra Nami y mándenle un review espichando Go. Bye


End file.
